Love is Forever
by Nirvanafan4
Summary: On a rainy night in Ba Sing Se, Mai & Ty Lee are in the Jasmine Dragon alone. Will they confess their love for one another? R&R!


Love is Forever: A MaiLee oneshot.

A/N: This is another one of my favorite pairings, so I thought I'd try my luck with these two.

It was a rainy night in Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom had just taken back the city. In the upper ring of the city at the teashop known as 'The Jasmine Dragon", were two young women sitting by the window.

One wore pink and had a cheery expression on her face, the other wore red and black and had a blank expression.

Their names were Mai & Ty Lee. The girl named Ty Lee spoke up, "Mai, what are you thinking about?" she asked.

The girl named Mai responded with, "Nothing." she said dully. Ty Lee felt a little offended. "Not even me?" she asked sweetly.

Mai managed a little smile. "You were on my mind when we fought those rogue fire nation soldiers. I thought you had died by Azula's hands." she replied.

Ty Lee's face fell. "Really, Mai? You thought I had died by Azula's hand?" she asked.

Mai frowned. "Yes, I really did. I truly thought you were dead." she said.

Ty Lee moved closer towards the older girl, wrapping her arms around her. Mai melted into Ty Lee's embrace. "I love you Ty Lee. Don't scare me like that again." she said lovingly.

Ty Lee held her close and stroked her sensuous raven black hair. "I love you too, Mai. I promise I won't scare you again." she replied.

Ty Lee cupped Mai's chin and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met.

Ty Lee kissed Mai passionately. Mai kissed back sweetly. Ty Lee broke the kiss. "Let's go to bed, Mai…" she said huskily. Ty Lee led Mai to her bedroom.

Ty Lee kissed Mai sweetly and let down her hair, letting it fall behind her back. She pushed Mai against the wall and kissed her intensely.

Mai kissed back just as intensely. She unbound Ty Lee's braid and pushed her towards the bed. They both fell onto the pink sheeted bed, kissing passionately.

Mai kissed a line from Ty Lee's neck to her lips, making her lover moan. Ty Lee bucked her hips and moaned into Mai's ear, " Make love to me, Mai."

Mai unbuttoned Ty Lee's pink top and slid it off her shoulders, whilst kissing a line from her neck to her breasts. Ty Lee groaned appreciatively. "Mai…." she whimpered. Ty Lee reached up and unbuttoned Mai's black tunic, whilst kissing her intensely.

She pushed the tunic off her shoulders and moved on to Mai's red tunic, unbuttoning it and pushing it off her shoulders.

Ty Lee then turned her attention to Mai's knife holsters, she removed them one by one. Mai smiled at her and wrapped her arms around Ty Lee, securing her in a loving embrace.

Mai kissed Ty Lee with a steamy passion. She gently laid her back onto the bed and unbuttoned & removed her pink pants. Ty Lee whimpered and moaned appreciately. She reached up and unbuttoned & removed Mai's black pants.

Mai took Ty Lee's left breast in her mouth, kissing & sucking her nipple whilst tracing a circle on right breast with her thumb. Ty Lee moaned appreciately.

Mai kissed a line from Ty Lee's breasts to her womanhood. Ty Lee moaned and whispered Mai's name. "Oh Mai..." she moaned.

Mai dragged her tongue across Ty Lee's womanhood, making her moan out loud. Ty Lee moaned and whimpered. Mai picked up speed dragging her tongue across Ty Lee's womanhood.

"Moan for me, Ty Lee." she whispered in her ear.

Ty Lee moaned & whimpered Mai's name in response.

"Cum for me, Ty Lee." she said huskily.

Ty Lee came with a whimper. She sat up and kissed Mai intensely and passionately.

"Allow me to return the favor, baby..." Ty Lee said huskily.

Ty Lee kissed a line from Mai's lips to her breasts. She took Mai's left breast in her mouth, kissing her nipple whilst tracing a circle with her thumb on her right breast.

Mai moaned and whispered Ty Lee's name. Ty Lee kissed her neck, making her lover moan. Mai groaned & moaned. "Ty Lee..." she moaned. Ty Lee kissed Mai sweetly and passionately. She kissed a line from her breasts to her womanhood.

Ty Lee then stuck two fingers into Mai's womanhood and began to pump gently. Mai moaned sweetly and whimpered Ty Lee's name. "Oh, mmm, Ty Lee..." she moaned.

Ty Lee increased speed with her pumping, causing Mai's moans to increase in volume. "Mmm..Ty. I-I'm gonna.." she moaned.

With a whimper & a moan, Mai came hard. Ty Lee kissed Mai passionately & deeply. Mai then broke the kiss.

"Ty Lee, that was perfect." Mai said.

Ty Lee smiled at her. "I know, Mai. I love you." she replied.

Mai managed a small smile. "I love you, too. Ty Lee." she said, and she kissed her again.

Ty Lee pulled the blankets over the two of them and the two girls fell into sleep.


End file.
